End Of Fate
by PaganScribe
Summary: Set three years (2031) after John connor sends back kyle,The machines are winning the war,the resistance has been destroyed save a few.John must save humanity!Disclaimer:I do not own any of the terminators characters only the Tmodel of my own.(T-X2)
1. Default Chapter

The End Of Fate.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
The End Of The End.   
  
The M-27 Phased Plasma rifle roared in his direction. Squeezing the trigger of his own M-25 Plasma Rifle in the direction of noise, John Conner fired a round at the slow moving T-700 that was closing in. Its silver mechanics gleaming, these models weren't as advanced as the T-800's or T-850's, they normally had an artificial skin over them. Something about the metallic humanoid was more terrifying than seeing one covered in a skin, by far.  
  
"Keep them occupied!" He yelled to the two remaining men left his squadron. Were they the only ones left alive? He didn't know. His squadron, of 12, had entered the Cyberdyne main centre in the Navajo Mountains alone, leaving the rest of the resistance outside to deal with the bigger threats. He could see the men firing at the regiment of T-700's with all they had. He knew there fate. They were going to die. Running as fast as he could toward the cold metal door that led to the Time Displacement Machine, he shot down the nearest terminator, the round easily tearing through its revealed wiring. He wondered if TDM would be guarded, if it were, he was the only one who would be combating them. He punched the passcode into number pad on the right of the door, with a confirming beep it opened. Taking cover inside, he quickly closed the door behind him, ignoring the scream of one of his men, whom he guessed was just hit by a plasma round. His eyes darted across the room quickly, he saw the metal rings of the TDM in the centre, and two doors on the other side of the room. There were no terminators in this room, hopefully he would escape with no interference. He could see the controls for TDM only a few metres away and hurried over. He had never used these before, only learnt about them due to the hacking of the cyberdyne camera system. He punched in the date in which he wished to travel to; 1995, the year which he could stop all this from ever happening. To stop judgment day, to stop the entire resistance from falling to the machines. To stop the machines from ever claiming victory as they would today. Another loud bang and a scream signalled the fact that he was the only man alive inside this complex. He turned the power on for the TDM, and hit the button with outstretched a bridge to let him enter the centre of the machine, the part where all the metal rings spun around to create the portal that would transport him 36 years into the past. As the noise, which signalled the metal bridge was moving out to the centre of the TDM churned into existence, the furthest door from him burst open, to reveal a regiment of 3 T-850's. They opened fire almost instantly. John threw himself behind the console to the TDM for protection. The machines stopped firing.   
  
He hoped with all of his essence that they didn't damage the TDM, if they did, humanity was doomed. He peeked around the control console to see where the T-850's were. Three pairs of glowing red eyes stared at the console, they seemed to know exactly where he was, completely ignoring the fact the TDM was booting up. He didn't have long before the rings started spinning and if he wasn't inside by then, he would never be able to reboot the system in time before the terminators got to him. Unleashing his own weapon upon them, they did the same, narrowly missing him. His shots, knocked the nearest one to the floor. The T-850 not reacting quickly enough, was still firing as it fell, knocking out its mechanical comrade's leg, making it fall also. This was his chance. Running with all of his strength, he reached the bridge.The remaining T-850's shots missing him still, he made it to the centre. He knelt on one knee, and the best he could, aimed a plasma shot at the terminators head. Lady Luck was clearly on his side, as the shot struck the machine dead centre between the metallic eye sockets, and knocked the head clean off. Unseen to him, the other two were recovering quickly and opened fire again. As the TDM's rings started spinning a shot from one of the T-850's M-27s caught his knee at an angle, searing a big chunk of flesh clean off. He crumpled to the floor, hearing the rings spin faster and faster. Just then, he saw, amidst the spinning metal, the door which he came through open up. The squad of T-700's he was facing earlier had broken through. He suddenly realised this meant that his comrades both died without taking a machine with them, it pained him to think of it. Grasping his knee, he flattened himself against the floor the best he could to avoid all the plasma shots flying his way. Hearing a ricochet he realised the rings were covering him from the rounds. Suddenly there was a flash.No longer, could he hear the shots of the machines, or anything for that matter. Wincing in pain, he still saw that the rings were spinning around him, 'phew' he thought, at least its working. A shock through his body made him remember, that anything covering the skin, would interfere with the machine, as it only transferred flesh particles. The pain was growing all over now, dropping his rifle he let out a silent scream.   
  
A shockwave ran across his body and he fell limp, and numb. He felt no pain, and he couldn't hear or see anything. He remembered all the stories his mom told him about her adventures with the T-800, that he sent back to her, to protect himself. Since his mother died from leukaemia he had only one picture of her to look at, to remind of her. And now he was going to get to see her. But the fact that he was going to see his younger self was the strangest thing he thought, that was going happen. He knew he was going back for a reason, not a visit, he had to stop Skynet from going online. He failed once, he would not fail again. Shutting down skynet had to be done in the year 1995, not later as he had originally tried, for then it was too late. He had one last chance to save to humanity, to escape the end of the fate. 


	2. Unknown Reunion

The End Of Fate.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Unknown Reunion  
  
"John get under these, hurry!" Screams a desperate Sarah Conner, trying to protect her teenage son, John, by covering him in bulletproof vests. The T-850 was driving the SWAT van, as fast as any normal human would dare to. She grabs for one of the SWAT shotguns, the van swerves to avoid all the traffic and she drops it. She grabs the two remaining Kevlar protection vests and stands them up, so she can take cover. She stares out of the window, as the police chopper swings into view, hot on the vans tail. The Terminator, aware of the helicopter swerves and weaves to try to avoid it. Up in the cockpit, the T-1000 grabs a semi automatic pistol and starts to try to destroy his targets. Bullets shatter the glass completely, pounding on the vests covering her and John. She panics and grabs the nearest gun, an M-16, and kicks open the back door of the van. Madly shooting at the T-1000 with the machine gun, she thinks this will be it, their lives forever, forever avoiding mechanical assassin after mechanical assassin for the rest of their days. Overriding the thought as quick as it came, the M-16 clicks, 'out of ammo' she realises. A whole clip of M-16 rounds hardly damaged the T-1000; she couldn't believe how strong it was. It just continued staring at the van, unleashing volleys of bullets at them, unfazed by its 'wounds'.   
  
The helicopter was getting closer now, not 3 metres from the back. Sarah's adrenaline pumps strong and she grabs another clip, luckily it fits. She pops her head round her Kevlar barrier and fires once more. The chopper by now was completely riddled with bullets, as was the van. The Terminator was still weaving the van all over the place relentlessly. This had a bad effect on Sarah's aim, but the T-1000 seemed unfazed by the efforts, and was hardly missing. Just as this thought crossed Sarah's mind, red-hot pain seared through her thigh and two more rounds slammed into the Kevlar on her chest, throwing her back into the pile of vests that was protecting John. 'Get up' She thought, but she couldn't, the pain was too much. She was a sitting duck there; she only had seconds before the T-1000 reloaded again.   
  
The Terminator, avoiding a Toyota, swung his head around to see the situation that was happening in the back. Through the little hole in the back of the van, he saw Sarah Conner scream out in pain, whilst holding her thigh. His sensors screamed an alert: "SARAH CONNER - SECONDARY TARGET - PROTECT AT ALL COSTS" He saw the T-1000 click the clip into place, about to fire. "PROTECT AT ALL COSTS" showed a little red flashing alert, directly in his line of sight. In a flash, he hit the brakes on the van hard, causing Sarah and John to be thrown against the wall nearest the cab. The helicopter unable stop, slammed right into the back of it, causing the T-1000 to be entangled in a mesh or tangled metal. The wreckage crashed to a halt, in a huge explosion. The Terminator was unable to control the van, hitting into other cars, the whole thing flipped onto its side. Loud screeches were being let off from metal scraping against the street, and then the van crashed into a lamppost, crunching to a halt.   
  
Across the street from the van a strange blue lightening crackled into existence. Sparking, then fizzling out. Then sparking for longer, and cracking out. Then a loud electrical bang sounded out as the lightening crackled, and never stopped.   
  
John had crawled over to his mother, and they both escaped the wreckage, Sarah limping. The T-850 smashed through the metal that was the front of the SWAT van, cut up all over, though not feeling anything.   
  
From the Blue lightening came a round bubble, flashing and pulsing with electrical current constantly. Then in a noise that sounded as loud as a sonic boom, it disappeared. Laying, wounded on the side walk, was man, in his military uniform. About an arms length away lay his M-25 plasma rifle, still hot from its recent usage.   
  
'Scanning, scanning....' The T-850 was trying to discover who had come through using the TDM. 'Name..John Conner. Rank..Commander. Point of Origin..Navajo Mountains.' Saw the T-850 on his optic screen. John Conner was still in pain from his wound, when he opened his eyes to see the T-850, that he had sent to protect himself and his mother, approaching him. 'At least I arrived in the right time' he thought to himself.   
  
In the distance beyond the T-850, he caught sight of a boy, and a blonde haired woman not much taller than him. There stood John Conner, and His Mother. He could never describe the feeling that washed over him, when he saw her again, it had been 34 since he had seen her. On her deathbed she was in a really bad state, he tried to picture her before Leukaemia had infiltrated her body. He had no time to, as the T-850 came to him, striding very mechanically and picked him up. His knee burned from the M-27 wound.   
  
"John Conner. Why are you here?" Asked the Terminator.  
  
"Im here to change things, what you have been programmed to do is wrong, it will not work!" He replied.   
  
"I do not understand."   
  
"You don't have to, just take my command, get My Mother and the John Conner over there, to safety, NOW!" he yelled.   
  
"Affirmative." Replied the T-850 monotonously.   
  
He remembered from his childhood that the T-1000 wasn't stopped by the T-850's valiant attempts in crashing the chopper. He glanced quickly around, until he saw it. His eyes settled on the T-1000. He knew it survived because it was made from a poly alloy, that can resist extremes and change shape. He grabbed the Plasma rifle. The M-25 was advanced enough, that he hoped it would be able to dispose of the T-1000. As it strode out from the explosion, John gathered himself up, forgetting his knee and began to fire.   
  
"Who is that? Is it another Terminator sent to help us?" Asked Sarah as she limped into the nearest derelict building, following the T-850's instruction.   
  
"Negative. I cannot answer that." Replied the T-850 as he shoved the two inside, closing the door. He was armed with a shotgun, and saw that John Conner was combating the T-1000 alone. 'PRIMARY TARGET - PROTECT JOHN CONNER AT ALL COSTS' his optic screen flashed. He loaded a shell into the chamber and proceeded to fire at the T-1000.  
  
The T-1000, due to the extreme heat was coming apart, his metallic feet were becoming the same colour and taking on the same appearance as the street. The Plasma blasts were having a great effect on him, better than the shotgun rounds that the T-850 was loading into him. Because of his weak form, the T-1000 was becoming unable to split apart, therefore he couldn't make holes to allow the rounds to go through. Plasma and lead pounded through him like putty, as he collapsed to the floor. John Conner knew what the T-1000 model was capable of, and carried on firing until the entire metal substance was atomised.   
  
The T-850's CPU was becoming confused, it couldn't understand how his commander John Conner, could be here along with the teenage John Conner.  
  
" How are you here as well? I cannot comprehend this."   
  
" Stand still" John Conner told the T-850, as he removed a device from his military jacket. He lifted up the Terminators head plate, there had been no damage to it. He plugged in his device and began re-programming its objectives. He rebooted the T-850, and closed the head plate.   
  
The red light that showed as one of the terminator's eyes flashed back on.   
  
'REBOOT..........................PRIMARY TARGET - PROTECT JOHN CONNER...........SECONDARY TARGETS - PROTECT SARAH CONNER...................ASSASINATE GENERAL ROBERT BREWSTER.............STOP CYBERDYNE BEING TAKEN OVER BY GOVERNMENT FROM MILES DYSONS BACK UP FILES.' Flashed the red list on the optic screen of the T-850.   
  
John followed by the T-850, entered the old building that contained Sarah and his past self.   
  
"Who are you!" Pried Sarah as soon as she saw him.  
  
"I've come from the future, to stop the machines winning the war, to stop Skynet ever taking over, to stop judgment day."  
  
"That cant be, we stopped judgment day, we blew up all the things that are going to be used to create the machines, how could it ever happen? And what's Skynet?"   
  
"Skynet is a system that will be created by Cyberdyne, they'll convince everyone it's a defence system, when really , it will take over all computers, the internet everything, Cyberdyne is continued, they find some back up files of Miles Dyson's that were stored offsite without his knowing." Replied John. "The only way we can stop it ever happening, is to destroy, Robert Brewster, and the back up files. Robert Brewster is the man who commands skynet to go online, that was the start of the end. I know where some of the offline files are, and we have to destroy them."   
  
"Well what do you mean by some ? And why kill Brewster, if we can get rid of the files.?" Said Sarah still confused.   
  
"Well, I don't know if these files are the only ones left, or if they are part of a lot of them, therefore, we have to take precautions a get rid of Brewster in case."   
  
They all sat in silence for a while. He knew he had a mission to do. He didn't even know what would happen after all of this, he couldn't get back to his time, if he even did succeed. He didn't know if Cyberdyne would send anything back through time after him. He didn't know much. But he did know that he was standing in front of his own mother and he couldn't tell her who he was. If he did; it could endanger them all. His Mom might do something that would affect all this happening, she cannot die, nor can his past self. He was expendable. If he died, the rest of the Resistance would defeat the machines, that was assuming he could pull this off.   
  
He let out a sigh.   
  
He hoped this was all a dream and that he would wake up anytime know.   
  
He couldn't fool himself, not even for a minute. 


End file.
